Should've Kissed You
by LaurenLarkin1D
Summary: Lauren a 20 year old Broadway singer from doncaster, is best friends with One Direction's Louis Tomlinson since when they started pre-school. When Louis auditioned for the xfactor and was placed in with four other boys Niall, Zayn, Harry and Liam he introduced Lauren to the boys and Liam immediately fell in love with Lauren. Its 2012 and he has to admit is true feelings


As I stepped out of the clammy airport and felt the cold breeze blow into my face. I shivered slightly. I just returned from New York after being on a broadway show W_icked._ I played Glinda. I looked around for Louis' car. Yes Louis Tomlinson is my best friend, I've known him since pre-school... We used to pretend we were dinosaurs to creep the other kids out. Yes we were weird kids. We still are like that. I looked around for Louis.

'Looking rather lost there ms Larkin' A voice said from behind me.

I turned to see the face of my best friend, Louis.

'Hey Laurie monster' he chuckled hugging me.

'Hey Lou Bear' I replied hugging him back.

'How was broadway?' he smiled, ruffling my hair.

'It was good and hey watch the hair any news for me since I was away?' I asked fixing my hair.

He picked up my suitcase and put them in the booth of my car 'Maybe' he smiled.

'Tell me' I said as I got into the front of the car.

'Well Zayn has a girlfriend'

'Really?' I smiled 'Who?'

'Her name is Sophie'

'Awww' I smiled.

'She's a singer' he said starting the car.

'Awesome' I said putting my seatbelt on. 'Any other news?

'Yeah' he blushed slightly.

I looked at him 'Louis you're blushing, is there a special someone in your life?'

He nodded.

'Who? Tell me!' I smiled.

'Her name is Eleanor, she's a part time model for Hollister'

'Awww, my best friend is growing up'

He chuckled 'Yes, Yes he is'

'Do I get to meet her?'

'Of course she wants to meet you'

'Really?'

He nodded 'Really'

As we pulled up to Liam's apartment, Harry opened the door with a familiar smirk on his face, Zayn was behind him as was Niall. I got out of the car, confused as they rushed towards me. 'Do you know how excited Liam is that you're home?!' Harry exclaimed.

I just looked at Harry still a little confused.

'He hasn't stopped talking about you all morning!' Niall added.

Then they mimicked what Liam supposedly said earlier.

'I can't wait to see Lauren' Zayn chuckled.

'I really missed Lauren' Niall said.

'I really like Lauren' Harry said also.

'Yes I'm sure he said that' I chuckled.

'He seriously did' Niall nodded.

'Well anyway off that topic, It's great to see you guys again, I missed you's' I said hugging each of them.

'We missed you's too' they said in union.

'Where's Liam?' Louis asked.

'Inside making something to eat'

'I'm really hungry' Niall said.

'You always are man' Harry said ruffling his hair.

'I know, you don't think I don't know that already?' Niall chuckled.

Harry just laughed.

'Shall we go in, it's getting cold' Zayn said.

'Please' Louis said as he starting walking into the apartment.

I walked in with Harry while Zayn and Niall walked behind.

As I walked into the apartment Liam popped his head around the corner from the kitchen and smiled. 'Hey'

'Hey Liam'

Harry sniggered.

'Someone watch the food will you's' Liam asked walking over to us. 'Niall what happened to your hair?'

'Harry messed it up' he replied walking into the living room with Louis and Zayn.

Harry smirked walking into the living room also.

Liam hugged me 'I missed you' he said.

'I missed you too'

He was still hugging me. I really did like Liam more than a friend, but I was told by the boys that he liked me too but I wasn't sure if they were joking or not.

'Liam?' I said.

'Yeah?'

'The food'

'Oh shit yeah' he ran off into the kitchen.

I walked in and sat watching the TV with the rest of the boy's.

Harry winked over at me.

'What?' I looked at him.

'You and Liam' he winked.

'He seriously likes you Lauren' Niall said.

'He does' Zayn nodded.

I looked at Louis 'Yeah he does'

Louis wouldn't lie to me. Does Liam really like me? I am starting to believe them now as they keep saying that he does..


End file.
